


His Summer

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's gone. I can't...It can't...be true. They must have gotten it wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Summer

He's gone. I can't...It can't...be true. They must have gotten it wrong. Completely, horribly wrong. He can't have left me when I only found him such a short time ago...He wouldn't do that. He promised. He told me he wouldn't leave without telling me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into Angel's eyes, those big, sympathetic eyes and I just want to run from them, hide from them. I'm taking this harder than anyone else. I don't know why...But yes, I do, don't I? We had just...we told each other that we...how we feel just yesterday and like that...he's gone.

I want to ask how it happened, but when I open my mouth, the only sound that comes out is a soft whine and I clamp my hand over my mouth and hang my head, finding I really don't want to know. The hand on my shoulder squeezes gently, wringing another soft cry from my lips and I just want to hide. So I do.

I run from the meeting room in this monstrosity of a building that we shouldn't even _be in_ ; I go to our place. I go up to the roof and sit in the one spot of the structure that's always shadowed because both of us like it that way. _Liked_ it that way, I remind myself. One of us would burst into flame if he was exposed to sunlight and the other simply avoided the sun in favor of his books.

I choke on a sob and bury my face in my hands before something strikes me, and I look up. I look around me, take in the feel of the Los Angeles air and realize how appropriate the timing of his death is. It's his favorite season.

It's his summer.


End file.
